Ghostbusters 3: El Día del Juicio (Parte Cuatro)
by Federico H. Bravo
Summary: Cuarta y ultima parte de esta historia. Luego de enfrentarse a los peligros del mismo Infierno, los Cazafantasmas y su amigo Fausto están listos para volver a Nueva York y patearle el trasero a Satanás. ¡No se pierdan la conclusión de esta tercera parte NO oficial de la franquicia!


**GHOSTBUSTERS 3**

**El Día del Juicio**

**PARTE CUATRO**

**(Escrito por Federico H. Bravo)**

* * *

**Previamente****: **_Los Cazafantasmas viajan al Infierno junto al mago Fausto tras la búsqueda de un cristal maldito capaz de despojar a Satanás de sus poderes. Mefisto, el demonio que custodia el cristal, revela que Fausto y él ya se conocían y que el alma del hechicero le pertenece. Reta a los Cazafantasmas a quitarles el cristal pero para lograrlo, primero deberán vencer a Cerbero, el perro del Infierno… _

* * *

**1 **

**El Infierno. Helltown. **

El inmenso perro demoniaco ladró con fuerza con sus tres cabezas y se lanzó hacia los cinco mortales, listo para cumplir las órdenes de su amo y destrozarlos. Peter no lo pensó dos veces y disparó. Una potente ráfaga energética salió vomitada del cañón de su lanzaparticulas. Tal era la fuerza de la descarga que el cazafantasma cayó hacia atrás y el rayo impactó en el techo de la sala, destrozándolo y haciendo llover escombros sobre el satánico animal.

-¡Pete! – Ray corrió a ayudarlo - ¿Estas bien?

-¡Diablos! ¡Ahora entiendo por qué decían que no era aconsejable usarlo en lugares cerrados!

Cerbero se sacudió los cascotes de encima y volvió a la carga. Parado en la distancia, Mefistófeles observaba la escena, complacido.

-¡Atención todos! ¡La estrategia usual no va a funcionar con esta criatura! – les avisó Egon - ¡Dispérsense y ataquen por separado!

Rápidamente, los cuatro Cazafantasmas se separaron por la habitación. La maniobra pareció servir; Cerbero se desconcertó y vaciló un instante a cuál de ellos atacar. Ese lapso le sirvió a cada uno de ellos para afianzarse en una esquina y disparar a la bestia. En esta ocasión, las ráfagas de energía dieron de lleno en el animal y lo envolvieron. Cerbero aulló y se debatió con furia, intentando zafarse.

Mientras el cuarteto peleaba con el perro, Fausto se acercó a Mefisto y lo encaró. Sus manos comenzaron a brillar y sin mediar palabra, atacó al demonio con un hechizo.

-¿Intentas sacar ventaja de tus amigos, Fausto? – Mefisto levantó un escudo y desvió el conjuro fácilmente – Bonita estrategia. Mientras ellos se ocupan de mi perro, tú vas a por mí. Permíteme decirte que no funcionara. ¡Yo te di esos poderes! Tu alma me pertenece y en esta ocasión, pienso quedarme con ella.

El demonio alzó su mano y cerró sus dedos, formando un puño. Fausto sintió que el aire en sus pulmones le era extraído con violencia. Cayó al piso, ahogándose, mientras su adversario reía a carcajadas.

Al mismo tiempo en que el mago caía derrotado, los Cazafantasmas se las veían duras contra Cerbero. Si bien sus rayos habían capturado al animal, éste no se quedó quieto y se sacudió de un lado para otro, dando dentelladas y largando zarpazos.

-¡No estamos yendo a ningún lado! – gritó Winston, tambaleándose. Salía humo de su equipo protónico y cierto indicador comenzó a pitar, anunciando sobrecarga en el aparato – ¡En cualquier momento, nuestros equipos se van a fritar y cuando eso suceda, vamos a terminar como comida de perro!

-Comida de perro – murmuró Ray. Algo se iluminó en su semblante – ¡Eso es! _¡Chicos, apunten a sus bocas!_ ¡Hagan que se trague las descargas!

-¡Muy bien pensado, Ray! – Peter dirigió su rayo a una de las fauces abiertas de Cerbero - ¿Quieres un hueso, perrito? ¡Toma esto! ¡A ver cómo te sabe!

Los cuatro Cazafantasmas dispararon al unísono a las bocas del feroz animal. El perro satánico se tragó todos los rayos dirigidos a él y comenzó a hincharse… llegó un momento en que su cuerpo no pudo resistirlo más y literalmente explotó en pedazos.

La destrucción de su mascota tomó por sorpresa a Mefisto, quien no se lo esperaba y eso le hizo bajar la guardia. Aflojó su control sobre Fausto, quien sin dudarlo –y recuperando algo de oxigeno– metió la mano entre los pliegues de su capa y sacó una espada. Sin perder un segundo se abalanzó sobre su adversario y lo ensartó con ella en el pecho.

Al momento, se produjo una violenta descarga de luz. En cuanto acabó, Mefistófeles yacía en el suelo, muerto. Fausto se agachó a su lado, exhausto. Los Cazafantasmas se acercaron a él para ayudarlo y no sin cierto estupor, descubrieron que el mago había empezado a envejecer a una velocidad inusitada.

-¿Sr. Fausto? ¿Está usted bien? – Ray lo ayudó a pararse – ¿Qué sucede?

-Lo lógico y previsible, Dr. Stantz – dijo el anciano de cabellos blancos y facciones arrugadas como un pergamino – He matado a quien tenía mi alma. Esta acaba de ser restaurada y con ella, la maldición del paso del tiempo ha caído sobre mí. Mucho me temo que ahora ya no me quede mucho de vida… el único consuelo que tendré al morir finalmente cuando mi cuerpo alcance mi edad real en el mundo terrenal es que no vendré a parar aquí – sonrió, cansado – Pero no voy a dejarlos sin completar mi tarea – señaló al difunto Mefisto – El cristal… tómenlo y volvamos a casa

Egon se agachó sobre el demonio muerto. Le revisó la ropa y halló el cuarzo carmesí.

Obteniendo lo que habían venido a buscar, los Cazafantasmas se disponían a salir de allí, pero entonces una figura bella e imponente se les atravesó en el camino; un hombre rubio y alto, envuelto en una capa negra como la noche.

-Oh, no – se quejó Peter – ¿Y ahora qué?

Fausto alzó sus cansados ojos… y lo reconoció.

-Lucifer…

* * *

**2 **

**Nueva York. Manhattan. **

**1993\. **

Janine estaba aterrorizada.

Sentada frente a su escritorio, con la pistola en la mano, observaba cómo los horribles demonios intentaban repetidas veces cruzar la entrada, pero eran repelidos por la barrera mística. Aquel campo de fuerza invisible parecía resistente, aunque ella dudaba que fuera a durar para siempre.

-Vamos, muchachos… ¿Dónde están? – susurró para sí misma – Esto se está poniendo feo.

Lo que Janine no sabía era que iba a ponerse peor.

De buenas a primeras, varios dibujos grabados en la puerta por Fausto comenzaron a borrarse. La secretaria pelirroja tragó saliva… sabía que eso significaba que su peor temor estaba a punto de hacerse realidad.

La barrera iba a ceder.

Los demonios iban a entrar.

Janine alzó su pistola. Se preparó. Cuando el último dibujo se borró, la barrera se esfumó y la horda de furiosas criaturas cornudas penetró en el lugar, aullando y rugiendo…

-Dios… - Janine tembló y esperó a que la despedazaran, pero eso jamás sucedió. Los demonios pasaron frente a ella sin verla… como si no existiera.

Entonces, recordó: _el amuleto que llevaba en el cuello_.

Fausto había dicho que la haría invisible a los demonios y no mentía. No podían verla. No podían detectarla.

Estaba a salvo.

Por el momento.

* * *

**3 **

**El Infierno. Helltown. **

Lucifer observó a los Cazafantasmas y a un cada vez más anciano Fausto y esbozó una leve sonrisa. El suyo era un porte altivo y soberbio y su belleza solo era opacada por la malevolencia que parecía desprenderse de su persona.

-Bien jugado – dijo el príncipe de las tinieblas – Han derrotado a Mefisto y destruido a Cerbero. Los felicito por su maniobra, mortales. Lamentablemente, la muerte de esa rata traidora de Mefistófeles trae aparejada una consecuencia esperada – hizo una pausa – ¿No es así, Fausto?

El anciano mago le sostuvo la mirada. Pese al cansancio que sentía, no iba a dejarse a intimidar así nomás… ni siquiera ante el mismo ángel negro.

-Oye, _"Míster Apolo"_, llevamos prisa – dijo Peter, con cinismo. Alzó el cañón de su Lanzaprotones – Acabamos de rostizar a un perro de tres cabezas y vamos por un hijo de puta cornudo. Sugiero que te hagas a un lado y nos dejes pasar o lo vas a lamentar.

-Peter Venkman… ¿No te enseñaron tus padres que, a veces, el silencio es una virtud? – Lucifer se cruzó de brazos – Admiro tu osadía, pero esa bravuconada estuvo de más. No he venido a detenerlos, sino todo lo contrario…

-Tú… ¿Vas a ayudarnos? – Fausto no lo podía creer – ¿Por qué?

-El motivo salta a la vista. Satán era mi prisionero. Escapó y tomó control de mis hordas. Exijo retribución. Quiero vengarme de su ofensa. Y eso incluye ayudarlos a ustedes a completar su misión.

-¿Entonces…?

-Entonces, Dr. Spengler, voy a devolverlos a su plano, junto con el cristal, para que puedan patearle el trasero a Satán… pero a cambio de mi ayuda, exijo una cosa de ustedes.

-¿Qué cosa? – Ray temió la respuesta.

-Un alma – Lucifer sonrió – Uno de todos ustedes debe entregarme su alma. Voluntariamente. Es todo lo que pido.

-Sabía que la cosa olía a podrido – Peter disparó una descarga protónica a bocajarro sobre la siniestra figura. Hubo una explosión de luz… nada pasó. Lucifer seguía en su sitio, como si nada – Mierda.

-Un alma – insistió – Quiero el alma de uno de ustedes. A cambio, los enviaré a casa sin escalas. Vamos, ¿Quién va a ofrecérmela? ¿Quién será el héroe en esta ocasión?

Los Cazafantasmas se miraron. Sabían que pelear contra aquel ser no era una opción de modo que… ¿Quién de ellos iba a hacerlo?

_¿Quién ofrecería su alma a cambio? _

Fausto los sorprendió a todos al dar un paso al frente. Reía, por lo bajo.

-No hay necesidad de sacrificios inútiles, muchachos – dijo. Estaba más viejo que hacía unos pocos segundos – Creo que nuestro amigo aquí presente ya sabe de antemano quién de todos nosotros va a ofrecérsele, ¿verdad?

Lucifer sonrió.

-Siempre tan astuto, viejo hechicero.

-¿Sr. Fausto? ¿Qué quiere decir?

-Que voy a sellar otro pacto, Dr. Stantz, pero con un demonio diferente – hizo una pausa – Yo acabo de recuperar mi alma luego de matar a Mefisto. Te la ofrezco libremente… a cambio de que me devuelvas la juventud y me des el poder suficiente para ayudar a estos caballeros a derrotar a Satanás – extendió la mano – ¿Trato hecho?

Lucifer se le estrechó, complacido.

-Trato hecho – dijo – Pacto sellado.

Una energía extraña recorrió el cuerpo de Fausto. En un instante, su alma lo abandonó y recuperó la juventud… y más.

Un aura mucho más poderosa lo envolvía. Se volteó hacia los Cazafantasmas y sonriéndoles les dijo:

-Vamos… ¡Es hora de volver a casa y de acabar esta historia!

* * *

**4 **

**Nueva York. Manhattan. **

**1993\. **

Janine intentó permanecer lo más quieta posible en su lugar mientras los demonios husmeaban a su alrededor, sin verla. A cada segundo que pasaba rezaba por la vuelta a casa de sus amigos. Aquella situación no iba a durar para siempre…

El ruido de gritos y vidrios rotos en el piso de arriba llegó hasta donde ella estaba. El interrogante sobre qué fue aquello tuvo su respuesta cuando el pequeño fantasma verde –al que Ray había bautizado como "Pegajoso"– apareció traspasando el techo y sobrevoló a los demonios que la rodeaban, quienes intentaban atraparlo sin éxito. Lo único que conseguían era quedar empapados con su asquerosa baba gelatinosa.

La escena hubiera resultado hilarante si no fuera porque en su loca carrera al exterior, el fantasma se la llevó por delante, traspasándola y encharcándola. Janine gritó y aquello pareció romper el hechizo de invisibilidad de su amuleto. Los demonios pudieron verla por primera vez y al observar sus horribles rostros enrojecidos, supo que iban a despedazarla sin lugar a dudas.

Se preparó de nuevo para lo peor.

Pero lo peor no llegó. Quienes sí lo hicieron fueron sus amigos. Con un fortísimo fogonazo de luz, el ecto-movil se materializó en el garaje. Apenas aparecieron y a través de torretas y ventanillas abiertas, los Cazafantasmas abrieron fuego, volando en pedazos a los demonios que amenazaban a su amiga. Una puerta en el vehículo se abrió y Egon se asomó al exterior, tendiéndole la mano.

-¡Dios! ¡Pensé que no iban a volver nunca! – Janine tomó asiento dentro del coche – ¿Qué les pasó?

-Larga historia – dijo Peter, sonriendo – Abróchate el cinturón, Janine. Vamos a salir con todo hacia fuera – se volvió hacia Winston – ¡Pisa el acelerador a fondo, colega! _¡En marcha!_

Así lo hizo. El ecto-movil surgió del cuartel general destrozando las puertas de entrada y se lanzó a las calles. De inmediato la horda demoniaca los atacó, tirándoseles encima…

Sin amilanarse, los Cazafantasmas volvieron a asomarse al exterior y abrieron fuego con sus Lanzaprotones. Mientras manejaba hábilmente por las calles y los demonios a su alrededor explotaban en pedazos al alcanzarlos las descargas, Winston colocó un casete en el estero y Run-DMC sonó por los altavoces a todo volumen cantando su particular versión del tema que Ray Parker Jr. le compusiera al cuarteto allá por los años 80's, _"Ghostbusters"_.1

_-¡IIIIII-JAAAAAA! –_ gritó el moreno, mientras sus amigos dejaban un sendero de destrucción y demonios muertos allí donde pasaban.

La loca carrera del grupo acabó en Times Square, donde el gigantesco Satán los estaba esperando. Al verlos llegar, el coloso rugió lleno de furia y se dispuso a aplastarlos… momento en el que se abrió una portilla en el techo del coche y Fausto emergió, con el cuarzo carmesí entre las manos.

-No… ¡No puede ser! - Satán reconoció el cristal y retrocedió, pero ya era tarde. El mago recitaba un conjuro, provocando que el cuarzo se iluminase y le succionase al Demonio hasta la última gota de su poder.

Debilitado, Satanás se achico. Dejó de ser una criatura gigantesca hasta recobrar su estatura original. Hincó las rodillas en el piso y miró a sus vencedores con un odio atroz.

-Ya no te ves tan fiero, ¿eh, cornudo? – Peter y sus compañeros bajaron del vehículo, las armas listas – ¡Vas a pagar lo que le hiciste a nuestra ciudad!

-¡Idiotas! ¡Todavía puedo despedazarlos con mis propias manos! –volvió a erguirse, extendiendo las alas.

Los Cazafantasmas le dispararon. Lo envolvieron con sus rayos, cual vulgar espíritu menor, y entonces Egon sacó la trampa que había preparado para él. A diferencia de las trampas comunes, aquella tenia forma de cilindro y estaba diseñada para albergar entidades más fuertes. La arrojó a sus pies y la activó.2

Con un fuerte aullido de dolor, el Demonio fue succionado a su interior y quedó atrapado.

Segundos después de que su jefe fuera arrastrado a su nueva prisión, el Infierno reclamó a lo que quedaba con vida de la horda demoniaca. Todas las monstruosas criaturas que invadían Nueva York se esfumaron en el aire, desapareciendo de la faz de la Tierra, como si nunca hubieran existido.

Así como había empezado, el Día del Juicio se terminó.

* * *

**EPILOGO UNO **

**Interior del cuartel de los Cazafantasmas.**

**Cierto tiempo después… **

El momento había llegado.

Tal y como dijo, Egon modificó la Unidad de Contención para soportar la entrada del nuevo prisionero. En una ceremonia que podría haber sido solemne, la trampa fue colocada en su sitio y una palanca se jaló. Hubo un ruido de succión, las luces del sótano parpadearon, un indicador rojo se encendió… y al instante la luz verde de _"limpio y seguro"_ destelló en el panel de control.

Los Cazafantasmas respiraron aliviados.

Satanás volvía a estar encerrado. Esta vez, alojado en un tipo de prisión distinta. Una de la que no volvería a escaparse jamás.

* * *

**EPILOGO DOS **

Fausto y los Cazafantasmas se reunieron en el vestíbulo del edificio. Era hora de la despedida.

-No tenemos palabras para expresar cuánto le debemos todo lo que ha hecho por nosotros, Sr. Fausto – dijo Ray, estrechándole la mano – Creo que hablo por todos al decir _"gracias"_.

-El agradecido soy yo, muchachos. Haber vivido esta aventura con todos ustedes ha sido… estimulante.

-Lastima lo de su alma – se lamentó Winston – Siento que esta es una victoria a medias.

Fausto se encogió de hombros.

-Algunas cosas no pueden evitarse, querido amigo. Es el destino.

-Lo único malo de toda esta aventura, aparte del tema de su alma, es no saber quién liberó a Satán del Infierno, en primera instancia – Ray suspiró – Sería bueno saber quién nos odia tanto en el Mas Allá como para echarnos el Infierno encima…

Fausto se acomodó su sombrero y se ajustó su capa.

-Quizás la respuesta la tengamos pronto… o tal vez no la sepamos nunca. Existen grandes misterios en esta vida, queridos amigos. Cosas que quedan sin resolver… Este tema bien podría ser uno de esos – el mago les hizo una reverencia – Adiós.

Hubo una explosión de humo. Acto seguido, el mago desapareció en el aire.

-¡Menudo truco ese! – exclamó Peter – Me hubiera gustado saber cómo lo hace.

-Es un mago, Peter. Y ya sabes lo que dicen de los magos… - Ray sonrió.

-_"Jamás revelan sus trucos"_, lo sé.

En ese momento, el teléfono sonó. Janine lo atendió.

-Cazafantasmas, ¿en qué podemos ayudarle? – los cuatro se volvieron para mirarla, expectantes – ¿Si? No me diga… aja… Hum… Okey, okey, tranquilícese… Sí, van para allá – colgó.

-¿Y bien? – Egon enarcó una ceja.

-Hotel Sedgewick. Nuestro amigo, el fantasma verde, ha vuelto a las andadas.

-¿Pegajoso? – Ray parpadeó – ¿Otra vez está libre?

El rostro de Peter se iluminó.

-¡Esta no me la pierdo! ¡Es hora de la revancha! – corrió al auto – ¡Vamos, muchachos! ¿Qué esperan? ¡Somos los Cazafantasmas! ¡Hay un fantasma que cazar! ¡Andando!

-Peter…

-Dios mío.

-Eres incorregible.

Las puertas reparadas de la vieja estación de bomberos se abrieron de par en par. El nuevo Ecto-1 –otra ambulancia remodificada como la anterior– saltó al exterior, haciendo sonar la sirena.

El equipo estaba en marcha una vez más.

* * *

_**¡TODAVIA NO ES EL FINAL! **_

**ESCENA POST-CREDITOS **

Una figura vestida con túnica y capucha observó marcharse al Ecto-1 desde una esquina. Invisible a los ojos de los mortales, frunció el ceño. No estaba contenta. Para nada.

Su plan no había funcionado. Satán le había fallado.

Sabiendo que tendría que recurrir a otras maniobras –y tal vez, a otras criaturas– la Muerte se marchó, jurando que acabaría con ese cuarteto nefasto aunque fuera lo último que hiciera en su hasta ahora, eterna existencia. Les haría pagar a esos humanos por las almas que le habían robado durante todos aquellos años.

Al final, ella triunfaría allí donde ni Gozer, ni Vigo y ahora, tampoco Satán, lo habían hecho.

**FIN **

* * *

**Nota del Autor**

Lo admito. El final de esta historia es puro _fan-service_. Pero es que no me pude resistir. Si no ponía una escena clásica, de los muchachos saliendo en el Ecto-1 con la sirena sonando, no iba a poder dormir.

La identidad del misterioso adversario que manipulo a Satán queda revelada en esa escena post-créditos que acaban de leer. Independientemente de si vaya o no a haber otro relato de mi parte sobre los Cazafantasmas (un _"Ghostbusters 4"_, pongamos), no iba a dejar a nadie con la duda de quién fue el responsable de todos los males. _¿Por qué la Muerte podría odiar tanto a los Cazafantasmas como para querer matarlos?_ La respuesta nos la da ella misma… Durante todos sus años de actividad, el cuarteto le robo a los espíritus que ella creía que eran de su propiedad, destruyendo así el "equilibrio" entre nuestro mundo y la otra vida. Por eso, como dirían mis amigos españoles, la Muerte esta _"cabreada"_ con los Cazafantasmas y no va a descansar hasta cobrarse la deuda y vengarse de ellos.

Eso quizás, lo vemos algún día. O quizás no.

Por mi parte, espero que esta historia les haya gustado.

Un fuerte abrazo a todos.

_Federico H. Bravo._

_Argentina. Febrero de 2019. _

* * *

**1 Para los curiosos y nostálgicos, pueden probar a buscar el tema en cuestión en YouTube. Formaba parte de la banda sonora del segundo film.**

**2 Esencialmente, la trampa descrita aquí está sacada del horroroso reinicio de 2016. Era la trampa que las Cazafantasmas utilizaron contra esa especie de ¿demonio? que capturaron en el film.**


End file.
